looneytunesshowfandomcom-20200222-history
Double Date
Plot After winning a romantic evening for two (by rigging a contest, of course), Daffy must find the right partner to bring on a dream date at a fancy restaurant. Lola provides him with a script of what every woman wants to hear, and as he reads it, Lola herself becomes smitten. However, Daffy has already decided that he wants to bring Tina, a gum-smacking duck who works at the Copy Place. They have a great time, but Lola’s jealously pushes her into stalker territory. Cast *Granny, Sylvester, Tweety and Instant Martians appeared in the Merrie Melodie, but had no lines. Quotes *'Tina:' Can I help you? Daffy: '''Daffy Duck, picking up my business cards. (Daffy picks up the business cards that say Daffy Duck Wizard). '''Tina: How's the wizard business going? Daffy: '''Great, lots of magic, spells, you now things like that. '''Tina: '''That'll be $215.25 '''Daffy: That seems awfully high. Daffy: Price reduce! Reduce! (Daffy looks at his hands because nothing happened and then makes a noise so he can try to do a spell) *'Lola:' Then I'll do it! Bugs: Great! Thanks! Lola: Uh-oh. Bugs: What? You won't do it? Lola: No, that time I really did hit an oil truck... I gotta go, byeeeee! (an explosion is heard as Bugs looks on in sheer surprise) *'Daffy:'(pulls outs sheet) You're a beautiful, beautiful woman. Daffy: '''You're my best friend. '''Tina: I'm your best friend? We just met. *'Tina:' (laughs and snorts) Daffy: Ha, you sound like a pig! *''(Bugs snatches mic from Lola)'' Bugs: 'Daffy's not your boyfriend, I'm your boyfriend! ''(Bugs and Lola stop and glare at one another, surprised by Bugs' words, Lola takes the mic while Bugs holds it still) 'Lola: '''Say that again? '''Bugs: '''Uh uh! '''Lola: '''That's okay. I have it right here. *(Lola pulls out her tape recorder and starts playing "I'm your boyfriend!" over and over in her ear)'' 'Bugs: '''Oh boy. '''Daffy: '''Bugs? What are you doing here? '''Lola: '''We're on a date. He's my boyfriend. I'm his girlfriend. ''(in a gleeful tone) ''We're girlfriend-boyfriend! *'Lola: (after the credits feeling confused) That's all what? What are "folks?" (pointing her thumb at something) He's crazy. Trivia *This is the debut of Tina Russo Duck, the updated version of Melissa Duck. *This is first appearance of Tina Russo Duck's Copy Place. *Lola takes Porky's place after the credits behind the WB shield-shaped doorway. *Daffy paid $215.25 to Tina for copying and printing his wizard cards. *This is the second time that Daffy uses counterfeit money. The first time was in Reunion. *This is the second time that Bugs and Lola kissed on a date. The first time was in Eligible Bachelors and both enjoyed it. This time, Lola forced a kiss on Bugs to make Daffy jealous. *This is also the fourth date Bugs and Lola have been on together since they first met. They dated twice in Members Only and a third time during Eligible Bachelors. *This is the second time Bugs mentiond he invented the Carrot Peeler. The first time was in Peel of Fortune. *Daffy still thinks he's a wizard from The Jailbird and Jailbunny. *This is the second time that the ratings were under 2 million views. Gallery Image:Snapshot20110726093209.png|An annoyed Daffy rings the bell at the Copy Place. Image:Snapshot20110726093225.png|Daffy's wizard card gets printed. Image:Snapshot20110726093245.png|Daffy uses his wizard powers on Tina. Image:Snapshot20110726093315.png|The wizard powers don't affect Tina at all. Image:Snapshot20110726093404.png|Daffy stuffs the raffle for a dinner date at The Sunset Room. Image:THE-LOONEY-TUNES-SHOW-Double-Date-Episode-12-8-550x309.jpg|Daffy tells one of his dates that she isn't pretty. Image:Snapshot20110726094755.png|Lola laying on Daffy's bed. Image:Snapshot20110726094809.png|Daffy sees Lola laying on his bed. Image:Snapshot20110726094840.png|Lola crushes a soda can on her head. Image:THE-LOONEY-TUNES-SHOW-Double-Date-Episode-12-5.jpg|Tina and Daffy rush to dance. Image:Snapshot20110726100105.png|Porky Pig waits for a date with Daffy. Image:Snapshot20110726100044.png|"But what about our date?" Image:Snapshot20110726100119.png|"I should really get a girlfriend." Image:Snapshot20110726095956.png|Daffy tells Tina that he isn't a wizard. Image:Snapshot20110726101633.png|Lola appears after the credits, instead of Porky. ﻿ Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes